


With You Always - A VLD High School AU

by hydrocleric



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrocleric/pseuds/hydrocleric
Summary: Just your typical high school au I'm doing with a friendHope you enjoy <3





	1. Pidge

“I can't believe you made us fail the group project,” I complained to Lance and Hunk as we walked to our favorite hangout spot after school. 

“I'd like to point out that it was entirely Lance’s fault,” Hunk declared, mock pouting. 

“What? So now you're placing the blame entirely on me?” Lance exclaimed shoving Hunk. “Come on Hunk I thought we were friends!”

“We are just not at this particular moment.” Hunk shot back. 

Hunk and Lance continued to fight the rest of the walk but honestly, I stopped paying attention to what they were saying after that. Whatever they said wasn't worth my time anyway. They continued this annoying banter until Lance stopped suddenly. 

I glanced over towards the direction Lance was staring at, a fairly average looking guy with charcoal colored hair and bluish-gray eyes who seemed to be around our age. He was wearing a red jacket and black skinny jeans which are both very bad ideas in New Mexico. Since Eagle Nest is a pretty small town and everyone was at least acquainted with everyone and his poor clothing choices I figured he was a visitor or had just moved here. Although it's most likely he just moved here since no one in their right mind would want to visit this dump. Looking back at Lance I could tell he was star stricken by this mysterious boy. 

“You gonna keep walking with us or are you just gonna stare with your mouth wide open at that guy for the rest of the day?” I teased Lance, playfully nudging him in the ribs with my elbow. 

“I wasn't staring at him!” Lance objected, “I was just looking in that direction.”

“Yeah and I'm wearing a glittery purple tutu.” I retorted. 

“I, uh. Damn it Pidge! Leave me alone! I don't tease you when you're eye-fucking computer stuff.” Lance said, looking very flustered. 

“First of all how dare you I don't ‘eye-fuck computer stuff’ I admire its genius and the amount of brilliance needed to create something so amazing. And second of all, you were totally checking that guy out.”

“I wasn't checking him out! I was judging his stupid mullet and his dumb fingerless gloves.” He said trying but failing to look disgusted by my statement. 

“Hey, Hunk! Guess who's in love with someone they've never talked to?”

“Uhhh I don't know. Who is it Pidge?” Hunk replied feigning confusion. 

“This guy!” I exclaimed, shooting finger guns at Lance. 

“Race you to the arcade!” Lance cried out desperately trying to change the subject.

“You're on!” I shouted. I started running as fast as my little legs could go towards the arcade. I didn't really want to change the subject but I could tell Lance was very uncomfortable, so I restrained myself from asking any more questions about mystery boy.


	2. Lance

Things were going smoothly as I walked the streets with my clique to our normal hangout area, the Arcade. Pidge was lecturing Hunk and me about boring school matters. As uninterested as I was, I let my eyes wander the familiar buildings around me. That was until my attention was captured by something that didn’t belong, and was very out of the ordinary. A guy, with a stupid haircut, was lingering by a general store, shaded by the overhanging roof of the building. 

At first, I thought that guy was a girl. His face had many feminine points on it, especially his eyelashes! No guy should have such long lashes! I would say he looked to be around my age, but that couldn’t have been the case. After all, no one this day and age would have a mullet! Then again he did have a young looking complexion. The man had pale skin, but most of it was hidden under the obscure layers of clothing he wore. Who would wear dark clothes out in the sweltering sun? What a moron! 

It was hard to examine the guy in more detail at such a far distance, but what I did see gave me a pretty clear judgment about him. He wasn’t from around here. 

“You gonna keep walking with us or are you just gonna stare with your mouth wide open at that guy for the rest of the day?” Pidge said from a few strides in front of me, their words helped me break out of my very serious train of thought. Did they think I was gawking at that dumb looking guy over there? No way! I caught up with the two and was assaulted by Pidge’s smug, all-knowing attitude. 

“I wasn't staring at him!” I huffed, “I was just looking in that direction.” Like they were going to believe that! After a couple more minutes of Pidge teasing me, I declared we have a race, to get off the topic of him. It seemed to work because after sprinting to the gaming arcade, Pidge and Hunk never said a thing. 

There was this game I always loved to play. It was an older, shooting game with guns connected to it. Attack on Balmera is what it was called. I was the best at that game, still am! I’m the top scoring player, and I’ve held that rank since I was ten years old! 

“Yo Hunk, how ‘bout we do a lil’ shooting!” I suggested enthusiastically once we entered the arcade. The way Hunk let out a small sigh and slowly walked with me to the machine told me that he didn’t want to play my favorite game of all time. 

“But we always play that,” the male complained, “and you always beat me.” 

“It’s because I’m just that good! But fine, if ya wanna play a different game then I’m all for it!” 

“Really?” Hunk seemed to perk up, his big brown eyes glistened with hope. 

“Yeah, anything you wanna do, buddy,” even though I really wanted to play the shooting game, I would put up with something else if it meant Hunk could have a good time. So he brought me over to a large machine and explained to me what to do and what the game was about. It was a different kind of multiplayer setup. Instead of having to battle against the other player, or compete for points, you had to work with them and take down enemies. One person controlled the weapon and the other controlled the movement of the character. It was super fun actually, Hunk and I weren’t great with our teamwork abilities so we got a really bad score. Then Pidge decided to join us, but because the game was meant for two people, I decided I would sit back and watch them completely fail together. 

Though that got to be too boring. I wanted to play something! Something fun, obviously, and something that would get my blood pumping! Were there any games here that are intense enough to do that? Attack on Balmera would be the only thing that came to mind, but it wasn’t fun without a second person there to play against! 

Still, maybe I could find someone in this place that would go up against me, the champion! While I made my way back to the larger machine, I noticed someone was already playing it. All that needed to be seen was the back of that person's head, and immediately I knew who was trying to beat my amazing score. 

“Huh?! Mullethead?! What are you doing here?” I cried out in disbelief.


	3. Keith

“I'm going out!” I called to Shiro, my adoptive father, who was more like a brother to me than anything. 

This was the second day of my new life in Eagle Nest, New Mexico and I've gotta say I'm very unimpressed with this dinky little town. One of the greatest downsides to moving to a small town is that everyone knows that you're new to town. Keeping this in mind I started to wander around town so I could get a feel for things before I was forced to go to school in three days. I decided that finding the school should be on the top my priority list. I walked around for about fifteen minutes before I finally found the school. As I neared the school I saw a steady stream of people coming out of the building. 

I groaned, realizing that school had just gotten out. Just my luck. Although I could work this to my advantage. If I followed a group from a safe distance away I might be able to figure out the town a little better. 

I looked across the street to find a group of teens to follow. Not really caring where I ended up I picked a small cluster of about five people. I decided my smartest option was to follow them from across the street and a few paces behind them. I followed them for a few minutes when I spotted what seemed to be an arcade across the road. I walked into the building and let the cool air wash over me. Although I had moved from Texas and was used to the dry heat I still welcomed the change in temperature. 

“Huh? Mullethead?! What are you doing here?” I heard an unfamiliar voice call out. 

I spun around trying to locate the voice that seemed to be talking to me. “Uh, do I know you?” I asked the lanky, tanned boy who asked me the question. 

“Well, not exactly,” he said slowly, shuffling his feet. “I saw you outside when me and my friends were walking here from school. And since Eagle Nest is really small and I had never seen you around before I figured you were new around here and I. Ugh, you know j-just forget it.”

“Are you feeling okay?” I asked, for some unknown reason I felt concerned for this boy I just had met. I'm Keith by the way, I just moved here from Texas.”

“Yeah, I'm fine. My brain is still a little fried from school. I'm Lance.” He chuckled nervously. 

“Hey Lance! You wanna have a dance battle?” A short, light brown haired person called out to the boy who I now know is called Lance. 

“You sure you want to get your ass whooped by the dance master pidgeon?” Lance teased. 

“Screw you and your egotistical ass,” the person chirped. 

“I'm sorry what? I can't hear you over the sound of my epicness,” Lance remarked. “But sure I’ll have a dance battle with you losers.” 

Lance turned back to me, “Wanna join our dance battle? I can introduce you to the two losers I call friends.”

“Yeah, sure. I don’t have anything else to do.” I replied, feeling glad that I wasn’t completely alone in this town.

Lance and I walked over to large game console where the light brown haired person and a taller, dark-skinned guy who was wearing an orange band around his head. 

“Hey who's your friend Lance? I've never seen him around before,” the taller guy asked. 

“Hi. I'm Keith, as you can tell I'm new around here.” I told Lance’s friends. 

“I'm Pidge, I use they/them pronouns and it'd be great if you respected that. And the big guy over there is Hunk. I would be happy to humiliate you in Dance Attack II.”

“I'll gladly accept your offer but I'll have you know my coordination is amazing.”

Pidge inserted a couple quarters and pushed the button. Cheerful music began to play out of the small speakers on the sides of the machine. 

“Let's do this thing,” Pidge shouts gleefully and steps onto the platform.


	4. Hunk

Saying I was surprised was an understatement when Lance came sauntering over to us with a guy I had never seen before by his side. It wasn't because Lance wasn’t social or anything, quite the contrary actually. My best friend was always chatting up a storm with whoever he could, that’s why I always thought he would be a good shop clerk for his first part-time job. But he also likes trying to flirt with girls, keyword, trying. What puzzled me was Lance was bringing the other guy over to hang out with us as well.

While watching Keith and Pidge dance to their heart's’ content, I would take quick glances at Lance as we stood to the side. He seemed to be smiling a toothy grin, occasionally chuckling when the others would mess up or something.

“Hey Lance, is that the guy?” I asked without much thinking. He obviously didn't understand what I meant. “The guy you fell in love with at first sight?” 

At the time my eyes weren't on Lance even though I was speaking to him, I was too busy spectating the two and their dance moves. Who was winning? I couldn't tell. But once I heard the sound of choking beside me, I tore my eyes away and stared at my friend with worry. 

Not only did Lance’s sudden outburst catch my attention, but also the people around us as well. Not Pidge’s or Keith’s though, they were way too focused on that dancing game. 

“What the hell, Hunk?!” his said with a strained voice then let out a loud cough while pounding his fist against his chest. 

“Sorry!” I was quick to apologize, “I was just thinking about what Pidge said earlier and it was a coincidence that Keith showed up-”

While walking I noticed that Lance was dragging me away from Pidge and Keith, into a more secluded area. Once he found a spot he deemed acceptable he turned around and scowled at me. 

“Pidge was joking! There’s no way I would fall in love with someone I just met, idiot! Do you realize how stupid that sounds?” 

Now that he said it out loud, it was pretty apparent Pidge was teasing him. Also, even though Lance would flirt with any pretty girl he saw, claiming he loved her and all that stuff. I knew he wouldn't crush on anyone without getting to know them first. 

“You’re right, Lance,” I admitted, “alright buddy, let’s get back to the others, sorry about this.”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Lance gave me a little smile, showing he wasn't angry at me anymore and we weaved through the small arcade.


	5. Keith

I let out a triumphant whoop as the screen in front displayed our final scores. I had won by almost 1,000 points. 

“There's no way that you won! I am the undefeated champion of Dance Attack II in this goddamn establishment!” Pidge shrieked. 

“Lance and I have been gone for not even five minutes and you somehow managed to get Pidge all stirred up. Didn't anyone ever tell you to always let the angry midget win?” Hunk asked me, clearly unfazed by my current situation. 

Lance grabbed his chest as he doubled over in laughter, “I can't believe you didn't let Pidge win!” He wheezed in between bouts of laughter, “I'm surprised they haven't killed you yet!”

“I'm not going to let the angry midget win just because they're a sore loser.” I defended. “Anyways, I'm hungry. Are there any good places to eat in this dump?”

“How dare you call my hometown a dump! I wouldn't walk around whatever planet you're from and call it a dump!” Lance said while pretending to faint. “Also the best place to eat is The Rattlesnake, horribly cliché name I know. But Maggie, the owner, makes the best milkshakes you've ever tasted. 

“Well lead the way then!” I told Lance, neglecting to tell him that I'm lactose intolerant and the slightest amount of dairy gives me a killer stomach ache that can last for hours. 

They led me to a slightly rundown looking building that looked like it's stuck in the 50s. 

“And welcome to my home away from home!” Hunk said happily, opening the door to the diner. “Hey, Maggie how's business?”  
he  
“Hunk! I'm so glad to see you and I see you've brought Lance and Pidge! And who is this?” She said with a slight southern accent. 

“I'm Keith Kogane.” I told the woman, trying my best to be polite. 

Maggie turned to face me, “You must be new in town. I'm Maggie, I run this joint. That's Chuck over there,” she told me, gesturing behind her towards the kitchen where a tall, scrawny guy bustled around preparing food. “He's the cook ‘round here. Chuck don't say much but he can cook up a mean burger. Now, what can I get for y'all?”

“We'll have four of your finest milkshakes and a large plate of fries if you will,” Lance said walking over to a booth in the back of the diner. 

“Comin’ right up, what flavor can I interest you in Keith?”

“Oh, um, I'll have a chocolate milkshake.”

“Chocolate? What are you, some kind of simpleton? Nobody gets chocolate unless they've never had a milkshake and don't know about the wonders of the strawberry milkshake!”

“Of course you would like the most disgusting milkshake! I've known you for less than two hours and I pretty much have you figured out!” I shouted at Lance. 

“You don't know the first thing about me! Don't go around thinking you have everyone figured out! The world isn't that simple, you can't take one look at a person and suddenly know everything about their life-” Lance spouted in a furious state but then suddenly stopped, as if he didn’t. 

I've decided that I hate you. Mainly because of your poor milkshake choices and the fact that you are a walking cringe fest.” I groaned in disgust, 

Lance stuck his tongue and dabbed while flipping me off. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity and sat across from him.  
“Calm down you guys. I know we're all hungry and burnt out from testing but there's no need to start a pointless argument.” Hunk interrupted, trying to make peace. 

Just as Hunk had said that a waitress came to the table with our milkshakes and fries. 

“You are a godsend Nyma! I really can't thank you enough for this.” Pidge gushed, clearly relieved for the interruption, she smiled and retreated to the kitchen. They grabbed one of the shakes Nyma had set down on the table and swiped a brightly colored straw from a dispenser at the end of the table. 

I grabbed my milkshake and snagged a few fries from off the plate. I took a sip and let out a very audible sigh. This was by far the best milkshake I've ever had. I heard Lance snicker as I continued sipping my milkshake. 

“What are you snickering at Mr. I like strawberry milkshakes and stale memes?” I questioned, raising my eyebrow.

Lance gasped dramatically and put a hand on his heart, “I can’t believe you! Waltzing into town with your stupid mullet and your stupid fingerless gloves. It’s like you're a character from a crappy 80s sitcom!”

“Like you’re any better! You’re a walking Ken doll that flirts with anything that breathes!” Lance looked taken aback at this.

“Well, well you’re a -- Hunk back me up here!” he pleaded, giving Hunk puppy eyes.

“Sorry, buddy he’s got you there.” Hunk admitted, patting Lance on the back.

I looked over to Pidge who was now laughing uncontrollably with their phone in hand. It took me a second to process what was happening; Pidge had caught this all on camera.

I looked them dead in the eyes and whispered, “Give me the phone Pidge.” 

“What do I get in return?” They said clutching the phone.

“My eternal gratitude and love?” I gave Pidge a weak smile.

“Nope. Not good enough I’m totally sending this to Matt.” They grinned evilly and pressed send.

“It’s over! My life is officially over!” Lance whined and clung onto Hunk. “Let’s go I can’t take this abuse anymore.” Hunk took out a couple bills and set them on the table before he was dragged away by Lance. 

“Bye Keith, it was nice meeting you!” He waved to me before he was forced out of the building.

“I should probably go too, it was nice meeting you guys. See you later.” I stood up and began to walk towards the exit.

“Hold up! Before you go let me give you our numbers so I can call you later.” Pidge ran up to me and took out their phone. I took out mine and gave it to Pidge so they could enter the numbers into my phone. “I’ll text you later today. Also, I made you a Snapchat since you appear to be lacking in the social media department and added me, Hunk, and Lance to your friends' list. You’re welcome.”

“Uh, ok. Thanks.” Pidge and I headed out the door where we parted ways. 

As I walked down the street to my house I couldn’t help but smile, I might’ve actually met some decent people that I could see myself becoming friends with. When I finally got back to the house I noticed Shiro’s red SUV was missing from the driveway. I walked in the front door and noticed a note on the kitchen counter next to a bag of Chinese takeout.

Keith -  
Went to a job interview be back around 6:30   
I got you Mongolian beef and spring rolls, your favorite

I opened up the bag and was greeted by the wonderful aroma of Mongolian beef. I served myself and sat down at the cluttered kitchen table. As I ate I opened up my phone and saw that ‘salty_pigeon’ had sent me a message on Snapchat. I assumed it was Pidge so I opened it. They had sent me a picture of a ceiling fan with the caption “whats up loser?” It took me awhile but I eventually figured out how to reply with a picture of my half-eaten dinner and “why did you make me a snapchat?”. Pidge responded with a couple memes I didn't recognize. 

We exchanged snaps for about half an hour before I decided to go lay down. Today had been fun which was a change from my usually sad and uneventful life but social interactions are mentally draining. I slowly began to fall asleep as I heard the front door open.


End file.
